


Why would i leave ?

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 16





	Why would i leave ?

Sometimes Sebastian wonders if maybe Lewis will leave him because he knows that Lewis loves to party and stuff like this and Sebastian is not a big fan of all of this.  
He is begun to feel insecure and he hates that.

Lewis has found that Sebastian wasn't feeling so great, he makes him worried so he goes near him and hugs his back and kiss his neck and say "Are you okay, you seem sad"

"I'm okay," said Sebastian he doesn't want to bother him or show him.

Sebastian loved when Lewis kissed his neck and stuff like this, he loves so much Lewis.  
He knows he worries maybe for nothing.

Lewis continues to kiss his neck "Will you tell me what's going on ?"

"Lewis..."

Then Lewis saw that Sebastian have misty eyes "I don't like seeing you sad? Did something happen? It is related to the end of the season and what will happen ?"

Then Sebastian finally say "I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared that you will leave me because you don't love me anymore and you want to do again all that you want like party and stuff like this"

Lewis kiss Sebastian and say "You are silly, why I would leave you, I love you, I don't miss all of this, I'm happy with all of this"

Sebastian kiss him back "I love you so much"

Then Lewis say "I know we keep our relationship secret, but just you know if we should stop having our relationship secret, I would be also happy because we wouldn't have to hide, you would support me as my lover in my stand" with one smile

And Sebastian says "We will talk about it more later" and he kissed him

This night Lewis showed him how much he loved him.

And Lewis said to him "One day I will ask you your hand for marriage"

\--  
Some months later they have the discussion to stop hiding their relationship and they post a photo together on Instagram and say that they are lover.

Sebastian was with Lewis at his race as his lover.

\--

And some months later, Lewis did what he said way before to Sebastian to ask him his hand in marriage


End file.
